Dragon Ball OmegaX (serie fanfic)
by JopuPro
Summary: Desde el lugar mas recondito del multiverso, un ser maligno y terriblemente poderoso llega para hacer temblar incluso al rey del todo, Zeno-Sama. Esta es la lucha de los guerreros Z y sus amigos para sobrevivir y encontrar la forma de vencer a este Ser, conocido como "Deker".


_**Episodio 1 (1/2): Comienzos.**_

Los pasos resonaban por todo el gran palacio. Daishinkhan-sama, el gran sacerdote, se encontraba caminando lentamente por los pasillos de la residencia de Zeno-sama, el dios del todo. Paso a paso, este se acercaba lentamente a la sala donde ambos Zenos se encontraban presentes, jugando entre si como de costumbre, tomando una taza de te mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos.

El torneo de poder había concluido con éxito, luego de muchas batallas este finalizo con el universo 7 como ganador. Son Goku, el Saiyajin del universo 7, fue el último hombre en pie sobre el escenario, venciendo a los guerreros restantes del universo 11 y así concluyendo con éxito. Como deseo, el Saiyajin pidió al gran dragón que todos los universos borrados vuelvan a existir y así volver todo a la normalidad. Un deseo muy osado, ya que va en contra de la voluntad de Zeno-Sama, pero de alguna forma este se lo dejo pasar gracias a la extraña "amistad" entre Son Goku y el rey del todo.

Luego de esto, Todos los dioses y guerreros de los distintos universos volvieron a sus lugares de residencia. El caso del universo 7 fue muy particular, ya que resulto que uno de sus guerreros había sido revivido para esa ocasión especial y otro se sacrificó en medio del torneo, muriendo en el acto, y en estos precisos momentos se están encargando de solucionar todos los problemas junto a los dioses de ese universo.

Después de todo el torneo cumplió su función verdadera función, entretener a ambos Zeno-sama.

…

Algo anda mal. Un desagradable escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Daishinkhan, un inmenso e inexplicable terror surgió de la nada hasta tal punto que el gran sacerdote soltó la taza que llevaba en sus manos, cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose en varios trozos.

La expresión de Daishinkhan-sama cambio instantáneamente a una de terror absoluto, era una sensación que nunca había sentido en sus largos años de existencia. Su primera reacción fue correr hacia la sala donde se encontraban ambos Zenos-Zama y los dos guardianes que cuidaban de ellos, para corroborar su estado.

Llego casi en un instante a la sala de Zeno-Sama, ambos se encontraban jugando entre si. Ambos guardianes, concentrados en cuidar a los dos individuos voltearon a ver a Daishinkhan con un gesto de sorpresa al ver su expresión. En ese mismo instante, ambos sintieron un escalofrió desagradable, el mismo que había sentido el Gran Sacerdote. Sus miradas demostraban terror absoluto, poco a poco descubrieron que Daishinkhan había sentido lo mismo.

Repentinamente, los 3 giraron a ver a ambos Zenos, quien seguían jugando entre si como de costumbre. De la nada, uno de ellos se detiene.

-¿Mmm… Has sentido eso?- pregunta el Zeno-Sama del futuro a su otro yo. El otro también se detiene y asiente con su cabeza.

-Si… es una sensación extraña, me dan escalofríos- Ambos voltean a ver a Daishinkhan. Una sensación de temor invadió a ambos reyes del todo, en el momento en el que vieron la expresión de temor del Gran Sacerdote y luego de sus guardias comprendieron que algo verdaderamente malo ocurría.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- preguntan ambos Zenos al unísono a Daishinkhan y los guardias.

-Z..zeno-sama…- susurra Daishinkhan mirando al suelo. –Esto… esto nunca había pasado antes- pronuncia con una voz temblorosa. La idea de mantener la compostura voló por su mente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y poniéndose firme, cambio su expresión a una de falsa seguridad. Su deber era cuidar al rey del todo y no podía perder la compostura de esa forma.

-Disculpe Zeno-Sama- dice el gran sacerdote lamentando su desesperación. Luego toma un respiro y procede a hablar. –Esta sensación, gran Zeno, es energía- explica con total seriedad.

-¿Energía?- pregunta uno de los Zenos. –¿Te refieres al ki?-

-Así es…- responde Daishinkhan afirmando además con la cabeza. –Esta sensación es la misma que sentimos al percibir el poder de algún ser vivo. Es el pequeño hormigueo al sentir la energía de alguien-

-¿Como la de Son Goku?- Preguntan los reyes del todo al mismo tiempo.

-Exacto… Pero esto no es normal. Una sensación tan terrorífica solo puede significar una cosa, y es que es posible que exista un ser con un nivel de poder tan alto que puede causarnos este horrible sentimiento- Esto le puso la piel de gallina a Daishinkhan y a los guardianes.

-¿Enserio? ¿Más alto que el de Son Goku?- preguntan ambos Reyes del todo.

-Son Goku, con el estado del Migatte no Gokui… no se compara con este poder, es imposible… Ni el del guerrero Jiren, del universo 11- responde el Gran Sacerdote con voz temblorosa. –Gran Zeno, ni de lejos hemos llegado a sentir esto aquella vez en el torneo de poder…-

-¿Y de quien se trata?!- pregunta el Zeno-Sama del presente muy exaltado. Daishinkhan cierra los para poder centrar toda su percepción de energía hacia ese poder monstruoso. Poco a poco, logra enfocar la fuente de tal poder monstruoso.

Daishinkhan-sama comienza a temblar, un horror indescriptible invadió todo su cuerpo, este comienza a sudar y tartamudear unas palabras indescriptibles. Ambos Zenos comienzan a asustarse por la reacción del gran sacerdote. Su expresión demostraba un miedo indescriptiblemente grande, tanto que comenzó a retroceder inconscientemente. –N…no, tu no…-

-Daishinkhan!- exclaman ambos Reyes del todo, tratando de hacer que salga de su trance. Daishinkhan cae sentado al suelo, provocando que se despabile y vuelva al mundo real. Rapidamente se pone de pie, ajusta su traje y cruzándose de brazos, toma aire para volver a hablar.

-Zeno-sama… estamos en grave peligro.- Los reyes del todo se sorprenden por las palabras del gran sacerdote. –El poder proviene del lugar más recóndito de la zona 432, en la galaxia 54, más conocida como la zona oscura. El ser que se encuentra allí… es el ser más peligroso de todo el multiverso-

-¿Eh? ¿A quién te refieres?- preguntan ambos Zeno-samas con mucha curiosidad.

-Veran… hace miles de millones de taks, antes de la creación de los universos actuales por parte de los anteriores Reyes, en el nexo conector de todos los universos surgio un fenómeno único llamado "Akunokumo". Una nube de malicia representada en forma de gas venenoso y corrosivo comenzó a expandirse a lo largo de todos los universos. Tenía la característica de absorber la esencia vital de cada ser vivo, hasta el punto de que dejaba los cuerpos como recipientes vacíos sin vida. Luego, usaba su energía maligna para tomar control sobre estos y asi controlarlos como si de marionetas se tratase.-

Ambos Zeno vuelven a sentarse en sus tronos. Sus caras mostraban una clara decepción, producto de la descripción de Daishinkhan sobre el problema. –Mmmh, no parece gran cosa- El gran sacerdote hace un gesto de sorpresa ante la reacción de ambos dioses.

-Zeno-sama, es mucho más serio de lo que usted cree!- exclama Daishinkhan con una voz temblorosa producto del pánico que sentía. –Luego de que Akunokumo consumiera más de la mitad de seres vivos existentes en todos los universos, Dioses de la destrucción, de la creación y muchos supervivientes tuvieron que hacer frente a este ser, resultando en una guerra de proporciones dantescas donde incluso yo participe. Vivos contra muertos.- Los Zenos-samas hacen un ademan con las manos señalando confusión ante las palabras de Daishinkhan.

-¿Tu estuviste ahí?- preguntan al mismo tiempo.

-Asi es… la energía de este ser se propago tanto que incluso llego hasta aquí mi señor, hasta nuestro palacio. Tuve que dar lo mejor de mí para proteger a su antepasado, el antiguo Zeno-sama. Ambos dioses se sorprenden.

-¿Woow, y como detuvieron a esa cosa?- pregunta el Zeno del presente. Ambos estaban volviendo a prestarle atención al relato de Daishinkhan, además de que estaban comenzando a sentir temor nuevamente.

-Era imposible combatir contra esa cosa. Todo estaba por terminar, Akunokumo casi terminaba de consumir el último universo, cuando un ser milagroso apareció. Me refiero a Zarama, el creador de las Super esferas del dragon. El encontró la forma de concentrar toda la gigantesca nube de maldad en un solo sitio, y con la ayuda de los dioses se sacrificó entregando su cuerpo a Akunokumo, para que este pase a tener una forma física con la que permanecer sellado. Pero todavía no había terminado, ahora este ser poseía el cuerpo de Zarama. Poco a poco este comenzó a mutar, hasta resultar en un ser completamente distinto al de antes. Este ser recibió el nombre de Deker. Pensamos que unir nuestras fuerzas para luchar contra el seria lo suficiente, pero no, Dioses y angeles caían ante su poder… Recuerdo perfectamente la sensación de terror que sentí en esa batalla, la misma que estoy sintiendo ahora. Con ayuda de todos los dioses de la destrucción logramos sellarlo utilizando todos nuestros poderes. Gracias a esto, el fue encerrado en una dimensión vacía, sin escapatoria. Desgraciadamente, el sellado costó la vida de aquellos dioses de la destrucción, y el Zeno-sama de aquel entonces. Yo, Daishinkhan-sama, y mis hijos los ángeles protectores de los dioses fuimos los únicos supervivientes.-

Ambos Zenos y guardias se encontraban asombrados y horrorizados por la historia del gran sacerdote.

-Pasaron tres generaciones de dioses luego de eso, pero nunca esperaba que ese ser volvería a aparecer…- Pronuncia Daishinkhan con una voz temblorosa por el miedo.

-¿Como volvió!?- preguntan los Zenos sintiendo una inquietud que nunca había sentido antes.

-No lo se… tengo una teoría, es posible que el sello se haya debilitado por el pasar del tiempo-

Ambos Zenos saltan de su trono y poniendose firmes, comienzan a reunir energía en sus manos con una seriedad impropia de Zeno-sama. Daishinkhan dedujo al instante lo que trataba de hacer. –Suficiente, iré a eliminarlo ahora mismo.-

Rápidamente, el gran sacerdote voló hacia ambos Zenos y los tomo del brazo con fuerza, diluyendo la energía que ambos habían juntado. –Deténganse!- Grita el gran sacerdote desesperado por detener al rey del todo. Ambos guardias quedan perplejos por sus acciones. Daishinkhan suelta poco a poco los brazos de Zeno y se aleja lentamente.

-Lo siento mucho, disculpen mi imprudencia y mi falta de respeto… pero eso no servirá de nada- Ambos dioses quedan atónitos ante las palabras de Daishinkhan. –Su poder es tal que tratar de borrarlo de la existencia solo delataría nuestra posición, y créeme que no queremos eso.-

-Pero quiero verlo!- grita Zeno insistiendo en conocerlo.

-Zeno-sama, proyectaría un holograma de el para que vea como es, pero el se percataría de eso…- responde Daishinkhan.

-¿Entonces que tenemos que hacer?- pregunta el Zeno del futuro totalmente perdido. –Por lo que veo puede matarnos a todos- El gran sacerdote lleva su mirada al suelo.

-Bueno… para empezar, estoy seguro de que todos los dioses y ángeles habrían sentido eso, incluso los guerreros de los distintos universos. Lo primero que tendríamos que hacer es convocar a los dioses y efectuar una reunión para discutir sobre el tema. ¿Qué dice, Zeno-sama?- Ambos dioses asienten con la cabeza.

-Si, hazlo- responden ambos al mismo tiempo.

Daishinkhan comienza a elevarse en el aire y cerrando los ojos, trata de percibir la energía de las primeras personas que le vinieron a la mente, Son Goku y los demás.

…

Miles de años luz lejos del palacio de Zeno-sama, en el universo 7 se estan llevando a cabo unos eventos de los más peculiares. El dios de la destrucción, el supremo kaiosama y Whis se encontraban en el planeta tierra, posterior al torneo de los 12 universos. Recién llegados del torneo de poder, apenas pisaron el césped de la corporación capsula, lograron captar la atención de todos a su alrededor.

-Bueno, eso fue intenso- suspira el maestro Roshi mirando su entorno con cierta nostalgia. La noche había caído sobre la tierra, mostrando un manto de estrellas sobre el cielo.

-Por fin volvemos a casa!- exclama Krillin muy alegre, volteándose para ver a n18. Accidentalmente olvido la muerte de su hermano gemelo n17, lo cual se reflejó en la disimulada cara de felicidad de su esposa. –Oh… cierto, lo siento amor-

-Chicos, no se preocupen por eso, ahora mismo juntaremos las esferas y reviviremos a N17- Afirma Goku con su característica sonrisa de inocencia. –Uf, todos esos combates me tienen exhausto. Por cierto, soy el único que tiene hambre?- pregunta mientras su estómago comienza a rugir.

-Papa, tu siempre igual- se queja Gohan llevando su mano a su cabeza. Todos comienzan a reir.

Con total seriedad, el emperador del mal se pone firme en frente de todos, y con una mirada desafiante encara a Goku. -¿Te acuerdas de nuestro trato, no es asi?- pregunta Freezer en un tono amenazante.

-Pero claro, no me he olvidado de eso!- exclama Goku riéndose algo nervioso, cosa que Freezer noto.

-Más te vale que cumplas si no quieres que te mat…- La voz enfurecida de Freezer fue interrumpida por otra más fuerte, viniendo desde la entrada de la corporación capsula.

-Gokuuu! Vegetaaa! Chicos!- Bulma se acercaba corriendo hacia los guerreros Z con su hija Bra en sus manos. Detrás de ella, Milk, Goten, Trunks y Maron se acercaban con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros por volver a ver a sus amigos y familia. Casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Milk salta sobre Son Goku, abrazandolo y tirándolo al suelo.

-Mi Gokuuuu! Hay que bueno que estas bien, me tenías muy preocupa…- Antes de terminar la frase, Milk levanta su cabeza y mira a su hijo Gohan, quien comenzó a sentir terror luego de ver la cara de felicidad de su madre. En un instante, corre a abrazar a su hijo pisando a Goku en el suelo. El comienza a gritar del dolor. –Oh mi querido Gohan me tenías muy preocupada, te has hecho daño?!-

Gohan se sonroja. –No no mama, estoy bien. Hace mucho que no te preocupas tanto por mi-

-Cuando me entere que participarías en un torneo tan peligroso como este no pude evitar venir hasta aquí, como harias algo tan peligroso!?-

-Estan aquí… eso significa que ganaron el torneo- dice Bulma sonriendo. –Que bueno! ¿los combates han sido difíciles?-

-Humanas insolentes, como se atreven a interrumpirme mientras hablo!?- Grita Freezer con mucha ira. Bulma y Milk voltean enojadas a verlo.

-Tu cállate cabeza de huevo!- exclama Bulma mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El emperador se enrojece de tanta indignación, colocando una cara que hizo reir a Bills el dios de la destrucción. –Mejor callate si no quieres que mi Goku te haga pedazos!- grita Milk acercándose lentamente a Freezer con una mirada desafiante.

-Jajajaja, cabeza de huevo, los humanos tienen un gran sentido del humor- ríe Bills, avergonzando más a Freezer.

-C-como diablos se a-atreven a hablarle asi al emperador Freezer, estan muertas!- Grita irradiado por un aura de furia, cargando energía en su dedo índice. Ambas comienzan a retroceder.

Freezer carga más energía hasta formar una esfera considerablemente grande. Rapidamente, Vegeta vuela hacia el y lo toma del brazo, sujetándolo con fuerza. Ambos comienzan a mirarse mutuamente con odio y rabia, en lo que parecía ser el inicio de una batalla.

-No te atrevas a tocarlas, o yo mismo te matare- dice Vegeta sosteniendo con fuerza el brazo de su enemigo.

Goku se acerca hacia los dos y con ambas manos los separa a ambos. -Chicos chicos, recién terminamos de participar en un torneo el cual costaba la muerte y total desaparición del universo, no vale la pena matarse ahora- El saiyajin voltea a ver a Freezer. –Tranquilizate, ahora juntaremos las esferas del dragón y podrás pedir tu deseo de revivir.- El emperador del mal se aparta de Vegeta y se hace a un lado, alejándose del grupo.

-Mmh… Me da igual.- Replica Freezer mirando a otro lado.

-Como sea. Mientras no cause problemas, yo no hare nada-

Son Goku sonríe y voltea a ver a Goten y Trunks. Ambos niños se percatan de esto y corren hacia el.

-Papa!- exclama Goten. –Nos contaras como te fue en el torneo?!- pregunta con mucho entusiasmo.

-Claro chicos, pero antes necesitamos reunir las esferas del dragón para revivir a número 17 y que Freezer pueda pedir su deseo. Nos ayudarían buscándolas?-

-Pero claro!- exclaman ambos niños al mismo tiempo. –Tienes razón, necesitamos que ese alienígena se vaya de la tierra cuanto antes, es muy molesto y peligroso.- dice Trunks mirando de reojo a Freezer. Este escucha las palabras del niño a lo lejos, pero no hace nada. Intentar matarlo sería inútil, solo debía aguantar la rabia producto de la impotencia.

-Muchas gracias a ambos!- dice Goku, pensando en el deseo que pediría.

-Genial, ire a buscar el radar- dice Trunks partiendo en vuelo a la corporación capsula. Goten toma impulso para seguirlo, pero Goku lo detiene.

-Oye Goten, vete silenciosamente, no queremos que tu madre se entere de que te fuiste- El joven asiente con la cabeza y procede a irse caminando sigilosamente entre los arbustos para que Milk no se entere.

-Señor Bills- dice Whis interrumpiendo la conmoción. –¿Usted no tiene hambre?- El dios de la destrucción lo voltea a ver.

-Mmmh. Ahora que lo dices, el torneo me levanto el apetito- Dice mirando a Bulma. –¿No tendrá algo delicioso para comer ahora, señorita bulma?-

Bulma coloca una sonrisa en su rostro. –Pero claro que si! Vamos todos, entren y alístense para comer!- Todos comienzan a caminar hacia la corporación capsula. De la nada, Bulma detiene a Vegeta. –Oye Vegeta, esperame aquí, quiero intentar algo.- Vegeta voltea extrañado. De la nada, le entrega a su hija Bra, guiñándole el ojo. Lentamente, Bulma da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia Freezer, quien estaba recostado sobre un árbol con los ojos cerrados. Los nervios de su esposo comenzaron a aumentar rápidamente.

-¿Bulma, que diablos haces?!- Ella camina hasta ponerse de pie delante de Freezer. Al percatarse de la presencia de la humana, este abre sus ojos y con ayuda de la levitación se pone de pie. Al verla, una inmensa cantidad de odio comenzó a surgir en su interior, recordando su insulto hacia el y su pasado en Namek, cosa que se reflejó en su cara de rabia.

-¿Qué diablos quieres maldita humana insolente!?- Exclama Freezer, infundiendo terror a Bulma, quien comenzó a temblar del miedo.

Decidida, Bulma retoma la compostura y lleva su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando un caramelo de ahí. –Toma, pruébalo.- dice extendiendo su brazo, entregándole el pequeño envoltorio rosado.

Furioso, Freezer golpea su mano con fuerza, tirando el caramelo al suelo. –Ni te pienses que aceptare algo de tu parte- Al instante, Vegeta se convierte en Super Saiyajin y con su hija en brazos, vuela velozmente con la intención de darle una patada a Freezer. –Bulma, sal de ahí!-

-Detente!- Le grita bulma a su esposo, haciéndole seña de que se detenga con su mano. Confundido, Vegeta se detiene a unos metros de ambos.

-¿Qué…?- pregunta el Saiyajin confundido. El emperador del mal queda anonadado por el pedido de la terrícola.

Con la mano sangrando por el golpe de Freezer, Bulma camina hacia donde cayó el caramelo, agachándose y tomándolo del suelo. Luego, comienza a caminar hacia donde estaba Freezer, abriendo el envoltorio del caramelo.

La mujer se pone firme delante del emperador, mirándolo fijamente. Bulma coloca el caramelo en la palma de su mano y con mucha rapidez, le da una bofetada, haciendo que se coma el dulce.

Vegeta quedo boquiabierto y sudando de los nervios. Freezer se quedó sin palabras, quieto en el lugar. Rapidamente, Bulma grita y comienza a correr por su vida, tomando distancia del emperador. Freezer comienza a emanar un aura oscura, liberando cantidades bestiales de energía y haciendo que el suelo empiece a temblar. Comienza a caminar hacia la chica, moviendo el suelo con cada pisada y causando un miedo terrible en Bulma. Vegeta, por su parte, eleva su ki, transformándose en Super Saiyajin Blue y preparándose para pelear. Todos comienzan a salir de la corporación capsula para ver que ocurría.

insolente… te hare pagar por todo que me hiciste, ahora si me has hecho enoj…!- Grita Freezer sin poder terminar su amenaza. Todo su poder se esfuma bruscamente, haciendo que el suelo deje de temblar. Repentinamente, el emperador del mal comienza a retroceder lentamente. La expresión de Bulma cambio totalmente, mostrando una felicidad casi inhumana.

-Si! Funciono!- exclama Bulma saltando de la alegría. Vegeta no entendía nada.

-¿Qué… que es este sabor!?- Pregunta Freezer completamente asombrado. Lentamente, comienza a masticar y saborear el caramelo de Bulma. –Es increíble… no he sentido tal sabor desde que hace siglos, esto es algo único…- Pronuncia temblando del asombro. Vegeta voltea a ver sorprendido a Bulma, quien le devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El príncipe se destransforma, aun sin entender lo ocurrido

Bills, Whis, y Goku llegaron a la escena, Posicionándose el Saiyajin en pose de combate.

-¿Qué ocurrio aquí?- pregunta Son Goku preparado para luchar en Super Saiyajin. Bills, molesto por el escándalo causado por el emperador Freezer. -¿Qué, por que Freezer se encuentra asi?- pregunta Goku volviendo a la normalidad.

-¿Cuál fue el motivo de semejante escandalo?- pregunta Bills mirando a Freezer. –Si causas problemas te eliminare yo mismo.-

-No no chicos, cálmense- Dice Bulma interrumpiendo al dios de la destrucción. –Veran, lo que ocurrió es que le di de probar a Freezer un caramelo, y se ve que le gusto.-

-¿Pero Bulma, como un caramelo pudo calmar a Freezer?- pregunta Goku extrañado.

-Bueno, creo que es porque no esta acostumbrado a comer cosas deliciosas. Ademas, ese es un caramelo especial creado por mi para reducir los niveles de dopamina y asi calmar a Bra cuando esta llore. La dosis no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para calmarlo por completo, pero el rico sabor del caramelo hizo el resto del trabajo.-

-Wow Bulma, eres una genia!- sonrie Goku rascándose la cabeza.

-Si es tan bueno, quiero probarlo!- exclama Bills relamiéndose con ganas de probar tal delicia.

-Pero Bulma, tu mano…- dice Vegeta señalando su mano herida.

-¿Oh, esto? No es problema, ahora mismo organizare una reunión para celebrar que ganamos el torneo, invitare a dende y el curara mi herida. Por cierto, todavía me queda algo por hacer.- Bulma se dirige nuevamente a donde estaba Freezer, quien aún seguía degustando el dulce. Este se da cuenta de la humana y vuela rápidamente hacia ella.

-¿Terricola insolente, que diablos ha sido eso?!- pregunta Freezer desesperado, tomando a Bulma de los hombros.

-Eso, querido Freezer, es un dulce de la tierra, y tan solo es un 0.1% de toda la comida deliciosa que puedes encontrar aquí- pronuncia Bulma con mucho ingenio.

-¿Qué, lo dices en serio?!-

-¿Asi es, por qué crees que el señor Bills viene siempre aquí?- pregunta bulma señalando al dios de la destrucción. Freezer voltea a verlo, el dios le responde haciendo un gesto de paz con sus dedos. –Mira, ahora mismo, mientras los niños buscan las esferas del dragon, tendremos un banquete exquisito para celebrar que ganamos el torneo, si quieres puedes unírtenos-

Freezer se quedó sin respuesta. Rapidamente voltea a mirar a otro lado, pensando en la propuesta de la terrícola. Su orgullo no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, alguien como el no podía caer tan bajo… "pero, que diablos? Eso fue delicioso"

-No, vete, déjame en paz antes de que te asesine con mis propias manos- responde el emperador con una fría mirada indecisa.

-Vamos, no es necesario que te hagas el duro, se que lo disfrutaste mucho, y aun te quedan cosas mas deliciosas por probar…- susurra Bulma con su típico tono seductor, ruborizando al emperador. De la nada, Freezer comienza a caminar en dirección contraria a Bulma, dirigiéndose al resto de chicos.

-¿A dónde dijiste que sería el banquete, humana insolente?- exclama Freezer tratando de aguantar la enorme vergüenza.

-Mi nombre es Bulma!- responde molesta. –Solo ve recto hasta llegar al primer edificio. Y trata de no matar a nadie en el camino!- El emperador siguió su camino sin mirar a los demás. Goku y Vegeta se miran mutuamente, perplejos por lo que acababa de pasar. Goku comienza a reir, acercándose a Freezer.

-Ni una palabra, o morirás junto con este planeta…- susurra Freezer furioso, antes de que Son Goku pueda decir algo. Lentamente, sigue su camino hacia la corporación capsula, caminando de brazos cruzados mientras recibía la mirada de todos en un silencio incómodo.

-Bueno, creo que seguire a Freezer, me muero de hambre!- exclama Goku caminando detrás del emperador.

-Tiene razón, yo también tengo hambre.- Dice Bills frotándose la barriga. –Whis, sígueme, ya quiero probar esos deliciosos caramelos!-

-Claro que si señor Bills- responde Whis yendo detrás del dios de la destrucción.

-Vamos a celebrar!- exclama Bulma corriendo hacia la corporación capsula.

En el frio césped solo quedaba Vegeta, anonadado y sorprendido por todo lo ocurrido, sin palabras. Extrañado, baja su mirada hacia su hija Bra, quien lo miraba fijamente. -¿Bra, que ha pasado?- El bebe comienza a reir.


End file.
